The aim of this project is to develop injectable and degradable biomaterials for orthopaedic applications. ESCA will be used to determine the surface composition of these poly(propylene fumarate)-based biomaterials. The possible unsaturated carbonyl group existing at the surface would allow direct modification of the surface with peptide chains. Parallel cell attachment studies will be done with the surface analysis.